


Ame

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaka, Shun e un dolce pomeriggio di pioggia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ame

L’odore penetrante di erba bagnata era così piacevole che Shun inspirò a pieni polmoni, sospirando di sollievo quando una goccia di pioggia cadde sul suo viso umido di sudore, dissipando parte del calore che l’aveva fatto arrossire.

Il giardino del tempio della Vergine era lussureggiante ed accogliente, il luogo ideale per meditare lontano dallo scalpiccio lungo le rampe di scale che conducevano a quel luogo silenzioso; un luogo forse anche più intimo delle stanze private del custode che le abitava, poiché accessibile solo da una porta che poteva essere, occasionalmente, chiusa.

Shaka, stanco di udire lo scalpiccio continuo di quella giornata particolarmente frenetica, aveva deciso di spostare la quotidiana sessione di meditazione all’esterno, tra l’erba di quel giardino rigoglioso.

La pioggia era arrivata all’improvviso, oscurando solo parzialmente il cielo limpido di quella tiepida giornata, e stava cadendo come al rallentatore: poche gocce piacevoli e rinfrescanti, causando dolci brividi quando scendevano lungo la schiena e solleticavano la pelle sensibile come una lieve carezza.

Shun, però, rabbrividiva di piacere. Sdraiato sull’erba umida, i vestiti sparsi poco più in là, strinse i fianchi del Gold Saint tra le cosce come a volerlo trattenere e cercò le sue labbra – il bacio che scambiò con Shaka fu dolce e tuttavia appassionato, un misto irresistibile di delicatezza e desiderio estremo che riempì il Bronze di un’eccitazione che mai avrebbe pensato di poter provare. I suoi dolci gemiti vennero soffocati sulle labbra di Shaka, che si muoveva in lui lentamente, con dolci spinte estenuanti che lo facevano inarcare e lo spingevano a cercare di più; sapeva che il custode della sesta casa non attendeva che un cenno, una dolce supplica, per finire entrambi, eppure si limitava a carezzarlo dolcemente e scrutarlo da sotto le ciglia scure, godendo della semplice unione dei loro corpi bagnati da una dolce pioggia.

“Shaka…” mormorò incerto, la voce tremolante di godimento. “Ti prego…”

E, finalmente, Shaka lo strinse a sé e si mosse più forte, più veloce, affondando nel colpo di Shun e sospirando quieto, sebbene fosse sempre meno delicato. L’erezione di Shun strusciava tra di loro e la frizione sembrava far impazzire il giapponese, che non riuscì più a smettere di ripete ancora e ancora, come in una dolce nenia, il nome del Gold Saint che l’aveva accolto al tempio che custodiva e che si prendeva cura di lui.

Quando si ritrovò a sedere sul custode della sesta casa, Shun lo scrutò con occhi lucidi ed una tenera espressione quasi disperata: gli cinse il collo e tornò a muoversi su Shaka per finire entrambi, carezzando i lunghi capelli bagnati che la pioggia sempre più forte incollava alla sua schiena nuda. Sentire le dita del Gold Saint sulla sua erezione fu sconvolgente per Shun, che non aveva mai provato qualcosa di così intenso per qualcuno ed aveva anche ben poca esperienza fisica; Shaka spinse dal basso, spronandolo a muoversi di più con i semplici gesti e gemendo ormai apertamente, piccoli versi di piacere che scuotevano di piacere il Bronze.

Gli sembrò tutto incredibilmente tanto veloce quanto intenso: abbracciò stretto l’indiano e tornò a cercare le sue labbra, e lo sguardo che scambiarono fu dolce e quasi disperato. Ormai Shun fremeva di freddo e caldo insieme, di emozione e godimento, sentendosi ormai fuori di sé e tuttavia così presente e ricettivo… e poi Shaka gli morse il labbro inferiore e mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile nello scroscio dell’acqua. Il giapponese si strusciò sul corpo ancora caldo del Gold e si dimenò su di lui, piantandosi su Shaka per un ultimo affondo che lo fece venire con un dolce grido estasiato – sorrise, sebbene imbarazzato, quando il custode della sesta casa venne nel suo corpo, strappandogli una piccola serie di gemiti goduti.

Le dita dell’indiano erano fredde e bagnate mentre carezzavano la schiena del Bronze, cullandolo in un abbraccio caldo nonostante la pioggia fosse fredda e intensa. Shaka, ad occhi chiusi ed un’espressione concentrata che gli faceva corrugare la fronte, continuava a mormorare all’orecchio del suo piccolo compagno tenere parole che si persero nel forte scroscio.

Shun annuì e poggiò il capo sulla spalla forte del Gold Saint, felice come non avrebbe mai creduto di poter essere.

 


End file.
